To Many Identies
by lncross1of7
Summary: Kathlyn is an average girl, by day. Her adoptive mother is Dinah Lance, or Black Canary. Her cousin is Artemis Crock. She is the Silver Sparrow. Just give the story itself a chance because the summary does nothing for it. My OC. Not sure if it'll have pairings...besides the obvious ones like SuperMartian and Spitfire. No Chalant Zatanna won't be in this. Rocket might.
1. The Basic Information

**A/n: If you want any information on my OC just PM me. I'll be posting her stats very soon. Also If there are any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, then Silver Sparrow would be real and not an OC. :P**

Kathlynn watched as her adoptive mother knocked out another goon. Her hiding place in the rafters gave her a bird's eye view of the building they were currently in. One down, several to go. Why her mother wouldn't let her help take out all those idiots was beyond her. Although it was a lot more fun to beat the crap out of the big bosses. A soft sigh escaped lips and her fingers played with the hem of her skirt. The skirt of her hero costume, that she had designed and then made herself. A knee length silver and purple pleated skirt; calve height silver boots; silver sleeves that started below her shoulder and ended at her wrists, which had purple fingerless gloves covering them; and her sleeveless silver shirt, which showed her midriff, had her symbol emblazoned on it. A dark purple silhouette of a bird's head. The Silver Sparrow. Her hero name. It fit, both her and with her mentor/mother's name: Black Canary. She smiled slightly at the memory of the night she discovered her mother's "big" secret and demanded to be her partner. Not her_ sidekick_, her **partner**.

A loud ear-splitting scream filled the building, snapping her from her thoughts immediately. That was the signal, that's her cue! Time to fight the big guns and thank the lord for that! She was going to see her cousin today. Artemis would be pissed if she showed up late today. That would be scary, seeing cousin Arty pissed was not something she wanted to see. Atleast not when its directed at her. Another scream filled the building pulling Sparrow from her musings and telling her it was time for her to move in. Time to take down the drug lord and leave. With a flip and scream of her own, Sparrow plunged into the fight. Not enough goons were left for it to last very long or for it to be any fun. Not that she minded, today she was in a hurry.

-LINE BREAKS! THEY HATE ME! T.T-

Artemis paced in front of the park bench, her little cousin was LATE! It wasn't like Emma to be late. She loathed it when she was late, even if it was something that wasn't important at all. The crunch of gravel and the sounds of someone breathing hard startled her. Causing Artemis to whirl around to face her unwelcomed guest. Who just so happened to be her baby cousin. She wore her usual civvies: a purple off shoulder tee with a light grey tank, black skinnys, and grey calve height soft leather boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her blue-violet eyes were bright. On her head she wore a pair of dark tinted sunglasses.

"EMMA! Are you alright? What took you so long?!" Artemis exclaimed, deciding that she would ask about the sunglasses later.

"I'm fine. Just had to help mom run an errand before I came." she told her, (Translation: _Fine. Had to help Mom deal with a drug bust before I met you._)._  
_

"You sure your okay? You look a little worn. What kind of errand did you two run?" Artemis placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, (_You sure? You look exhausted. How bad was the bust? Did you two go in by yourselves)._

Emma just laughed, "Of course I'm sure. Just the store for like two hours or so. But we did it and didn't need any help. Now can we go? I'm a little anxious to see who has been taking up all of my cousin's time? Especially if it isn't a boyfriend or potential boyfriend."

**A/N: I know its really short, but give me a break. I just started college and a new job. I do most of my writing in my English class but I don't get much down or done. :/ But the next chapters should be longer. Rate and review. Or atleast favorite or follow or whatever it is you do. **

**ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thank you. If you leave something mean and hateful I will get my crazy rabid cats to come and get you. :) Now have a lovely day/night.**


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: I have posted Silver Sparrow's Stats. You may read them if you want to know more about her.**

**Lola: Check out the Stats I posted. It will help with the whole name thing. She has alot of nicknames. It's kind of how she knows who is calling her and whether or not she wants to respond to them. I think you will like what Roy and Wally call her. They are kind of funny.**

**ALSO:**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. REALLY WISH I DID THOUGH! T^T**

Dick tapped his foot on the side walk. She was twenty minutes late, again. What in the WORLD could be holding her up? It was the moment that she showed up. A paint splattered tee, blue jean skinnys, a "hero" jacket, and a pair of converse is what she currently was dressed in. He smiled, he was wearing similar clothing. The only differences being, he didn't have a "hero" jacket on or a drawn on messenger bag turned purse. His smiled turned into a smirk as he settled his gaze on her jacket. Her Robin jacket.

"Like it?" her voice brought him out of his musing.

"You make it yourself?" asking her a question, rather than answering her's.

"Yep. Now answer the question, boy genius, do you like it?" the mirth in her voice was lined with a slight worry.

"Yeah." He smiled, 'She worries over the silliest things.'

"Good. Guess what!" She grinned, removing the jacket.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at her, 'This better not be another prank.'

"It's yours. I know you think he is cool." She tossed the jacket at him, ' I bet he thought I forgot what today is.'

"What?" He grinned, 'She remembered!'

"It. Is. Yours. I made a Silver Sparrow one for me." She pulled the silver and purple item out of her bag.

'Her bag! Oh Shit!' Dick's eyes widened.

He had forgot her present at the Manor.

"H-hey Emmie...you wanna go to the Manor?" He avoided looking at her.

"You forgot it didn't you?!" She laughed, grabbing his arm to turn him in the right direction.

"Remembered the day, forgot the gift. Why do we do the gift thing again?" Dick fell into step beside her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause John and Jamie did it. Your the one who started it. All I was told was that you were giving me something, so I made Peanut for you cause we didn't have the time to buy something." She pulled at a slim chain around her neck, revealing a small charm.

It was two birds in flight.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~

(Dick is 3 years old and Kathlyn is 2)

It was April 18 and 10 days from her third birthday. Only today was going to be special too. Today was the day he would make "Their Day". Like how Jamie and John had a day that is "Their Day".

"Here. This is for you." Dick held out a small box to the little brunette in front of him.

"O-okay. This is for you." She held out a medium sized package to him.

"You open your's first, Richie." She told him, a small breeze blowing her hair into her face.

"Okay." Dick began to open the package, "WOW! Its an elephant! Where'd you get him?"

She shook her head, "I made him."

Dick's eyes widened, Really? Thats so cool! Open yous now."

"M'kay." She giggled,"It's pretty."

She smiled at him, then frowned. She couldn't get it on.

"I got it, Lil Kat." Chris, Emmie's big brother, knelt down to fasten the necklace on.

-LATER-

"So what were you two little peanuts doing earlier?" Jamie, Emmie's other big brother, asked the pair.

" The same thing you and John do between your birthdays." Emmie made a face at her brother, thats when she noticed the rest of their families and hid behind Dick.

"Why don't you show us what you got?" John challenged, the other family members agreeing.

Dick sighed, running off to grab his elephant.

"Emmie gave me this. I haven't named him yet." He held the elephant close with one hand, grabbing his friend's hand with the other.

"Wow. Did you make that, Tiny?" Uncle Rick knelt down in front of them, trying to coax the girl out from behind his nephew.

"Uh-huh." She peaked over Dick's shoulder at them.

" Why don't you name it Peanut, peanut?" Jamie grinned, high fiving John.

"Okay." Dick smiled, then gave his friend a small tug.

Moving from her hiding place, though not by much, Kathlyn pulled on the necklace chain to show their families Dick's gift.

"Dickie, did you pick that out yourself?" Kristen cooed at her daughter's friend.

He nodded,"Its a robin and a sparrow. They're friends, like me and Emmie. We'll be friends as long as they are. Friends Forever!"

~~~End OF FlaskBACK~~~

"As long as they are. A robin and a sparrow." He whispered aloud.

"Mhmm." She grinned at his startled look,"By the way, we're here."

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly.

She laughed.

"By the way, why were you so late today? You were twenty minutes late!"

"Karate. It ran over." She said quickly.

"Whatever, Emmie. Don't tell me."

"Tch. Don't be such a girl, Grayson."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Shhhh...don't be so loud! Someone might hear you!"

He glared at her while she laughed. Her laugh reminded him of tinkling bells. Her eyes, bright with amusement, were the color of an amethyst. He just smiled and followed her in.

"After I give you your gift, wanna go annoy Roy? Hey that rhymed! Annoy Roy!" He laughed as they walked up the stairs, both waving at Alfred as they passed.

"Sure..."

**Hmmmm...I wonder what he gave her...well nevermind I don't wonder but you all will!**

**Anyways, virtual cookies to anyone who catches the big important thing in this chapter! PM me if you think you know it. :)**

**Please try to find the connection on how they know Roy and know that they both know Roy. Also Dick doesn't know Kathlyn is Silver Sparrow, but he may find out very soon. O.o**

**WILL TRY TO POST CHAPTER THREE SOON. BUT I HAVE AN ESSAY TO WRITE AND A TEST TO STUDY FOR AND A JOB TO DO. I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY OF THAT BUT IF I WANT A BETTER JOB AND A LAPTOP I MUST GO AND DO IT ALL.**


	3. New Family

Roy paced the length of Dinah and Mouse's living room. Dinah was in the kitchen **(A/N: I had to do it! XD)**, making something.

'Where is she?' he thought angrily.

"Roy. Sit down. Pacing a hole into my floor won't make her come back any quicker." Dinah said, handing him a mug of coffee.

"Make who come back quicker?" A small, tired voice asked from the open window.

"Mouse!"

"Kathlyn!"

"Ack! You guys are squishing me! And it hurts worse when you have bruised ribs!" Kathlyn yelped, trying to escape her mother and big brother's hug.

-LINE BREAK-

"Mouse. What happened?" Roy sat across from her now.

"Nothing. By the way, whats with the 'Mouse' thing? Surely I'm not that small!" She mumbled.

"Mouse. Your tiny! Heck! Dickiebird is bigger than you!" he laughed.

He was right. She was small, everything about her screamed small. Heck, even Cousin Jade called her "China Doll." Which made no sense. She wasn't that breakable. She was fully human. Nt anymore. Not since she was eight and HE came. She shuddered at the thought of that man. No, he wasn't human. Not anymore. He is a monster. A horrible, cruel, terrifying monster.

Roy watched Mouse's face. He saw her shudder, then bring her knees to her chest. Making her seem smaller. The haunted, slightly terrified, look had entered her eyes. Roy knew what she was thinking about now.

"Hey Dinah."

"Yeah Roy?"

"Come here."

Dinah walked in and one look at her ward, no, her daughter told her something was wrong.

"Hey. Little Bird whats wrong?" Dinah asked once she had the child's attention.

"Nothing." A cryptic answer, of course.

Its times like these when she wishes that Dick knew Little Bird's secret and vise versa.

**I will post the fourth chap soon! :D**


	4. Cousin's Team

"Artemis! ARTEMIS! AAAARRRRTTTTTTEEEEEEMMMMMMII IIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Wally yelled as he knocked on her door.

"What do you want, West?" A very peeved archer appeared at the door.

"Come quick. There is some girl here and she won't leave unless she sees you!"Wally yelled as he sped away.

'Girl? What kind of- OH GOSH! She must have come looking for me when I didn't call her last night.' Artemis mentally groaned, running to the living/kitchen area.

She nearly tripped when her fears were confirmed. Standing in the middle of the room was her baby cousin.

"Relax Sparrow." Artemis growled as she walked up to her cousin.

"Tch. Says you." After a pause Sparrow spoke again, "You forgot didn't you?"

"FORGOT WHAT?" Wally all but yelled.

In one quick fluid motion Wally found himself pinned to the wall by his sleeves. Two purple and silver throwing knives holding him in place.

"Shut up or I'm might decide to aim lower." With that the knives were gone.

'_Jeez what's her deal?' (KF)_

'_Well she only wanted to speak to Artemis. Not you Wally.' (M'gann)_

'_She isn't a threat.' (Con)_

'_Not to you, Supey. To the rest of us maybe.' (Rob)_

'_Sh__e is a threat until Artemis tells us otherwise. Until then, just watch and stay silent.' (Kal)_

The team watched the small brunette closely.

'_She seems familiar.' (Rob)_

'_How so dude?' (KF)_

'_She reminds me of someone I know.' (Rob)_

'_Who?' (M'gann)_

'_Secret I.D. Can't tell you or you could find out my I.D.' (Rob)_

'_Oh.' (ALL)_

'_She is so small.' (KF)_

'_Yes. She seems to be quite a bit small than you Robin.' (Kal)_

'_Yeah, she do-HEY! I know who she is! Get Arty in the link!' (Rob)_

'_What do you want?' (Art)_

'_Kathlyn Lance.' (Rob)_

'_Huh?' (Art)_

'_That's your mystery guest.'(Rob)_

'_That's Silver Sparrow.' (Art)_

'_Really? That's cool. But her name. Its Kathlyn Lance right?' (Rob)_

'_Uh….no. Its not.' (Art)_

'_Your lying.' (Con)_

'_No! No I'm not!' (Art)_

'_Artemis.'(Kal)_

'_Alright. Yes it is. Don't blame me when she gets mad.' (Art)_

-LINE BREAK! WOOT!-

"They know." Artemis deadpanned.

"Really? Took 'em long enough. Almost too long, Mister I'm-the-son-of-the-World's-Greastest-Detective." Sparrow laughed.

"What do you mean by that!?' Wally yelled, again.

"Exactly what I said." She smirked.

"I get that-" Wally began.

"Do they know yours?" Sparrow interrupted, looking at Robin.

"My what?" Robin asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb. Answer the question." Sparrow ground out.

"No." Robin sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere in an argument with her.

"Really? Hmm….well they'll know soon." She grinned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"You'll see!" She smirked at him.

-**Recognized: Batman…-**

"Silver Sparrow. Your early." Batman growled.

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't be?" She challenged the Dark Knight.

"Robin. You may reveal your identity to the rest of the team." Batman told his partner as he glared at Sparrow.

"But she's not on the team!" Wally pointed at Sparrow.

"As of her arrival this morning she is part of this team. Her….abilities could prove useful." Batman turned his glared on the speedster.

"Oh." Wally hid behind Robin.

"You will spend the remainder of this weekend here. For team bonding." Batman instructed as he headed for the zeta beams.

**-Recognized: Batman….-**

"Oh great." Robin muttered as he turned to face his team.

"Sooo…Rob…." Wally grinned.

"Dick Grayson." Robin deadpanned as he removed his sunglasses.

"You little twerp!" (Art)

"What?!" (Wally)

Only he didn't hear any of them. He was watching Kathlyn, who he swore never to keep any secrets from. Who has been his best friend since the day, well since the day she was born. Kathlyn's eyes had widen slightly, but she was smiling. Which made it better.

"I knew it." She laughed.

"How?" Artemis asked astonished.

"Because she always knows." Dick rolled his eyes.

"And because we grew up together." She grinned.

"That too." He laughed.

"Wow." Artemis walked away.

"EXPLAIN!" Wally cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"Eh….later…." they replied in unison.

"Noooooo!" Wally groaned.

**A/N: If anyone seems a little OOC I'm sorry! And the next Chapter explains the whole "she always knows" thing. Btw, you all should applaud my friends they've helped me do this. That and one of them even sat in the library at our college with me while I typed up these next few chapters.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT SPARROW!**

**Please Review. They make me smile.**


	5. Tour Guides

"Sooooo...you two know each other?" Wally asked disbelivingly.

"Yes Kid Idiot. I've Richie since the day I was born." She rolled her eyes, _'It's not that hard of a concept.'_

_'It is a lot of information to process.' M'gann voiced mentally._

_'Oh, hi M'gann. He asked all the questions though.' (Sparrow)_

_'Yes, but try and see it from his point of view.'_

_'I have and this is exactly how I thought he would react.'_

_'Really? How?'_

_'I study people when I am around them. How they act, their facial expressions, their speaking habits, them as a person. I can tell who has a secret and why they are hiding it within minutes of meeting them. You know how people here on Earth say "Eyes are the windows to your soul?" Well its true. Your soul is you. Who you are, what makes you an individual. Your faults, your good and bad memories. It's all you. Your eyes show more emotion than your face. They show what your soul feels. I see that and read it, interpret it and therrefore know whats on you mind. On your soul.'_

_'Thats very similar to how I see you all when I'm in your heads.'_

_'You see us as metaphorical versions of ourselves?'_

_'More like your concious gived a body.'_

_'So like a tour guide of our minds?'_

_'I guess.'_

_'Cool, but I don't see the connection between my monolouge and what you just said.'_

_'You are like that tour guide. SLightly more outspoken, but you lead us along the paths our souls present us with. If we deviate you point it out because for you its all black and white.'_

_'But for all of you its all gray. I see now.'_

_'Thats good.'_

"M'GANN! KATHLYN!" Robin and Wally screamed.

"What bird brain?" Kathlyn frowned.

"You two zoned out." Wally pointed out.

"We were talking." M'gann smiled.

"About?" Conner questioned his girlfriend.

"My ability of always know everything about people I've never met." Kathlyn grinned.

**I OWN NOTHING BUT KATHLYN.**


	6. Bad Memories

**A/N: This is pure ANGST. Also, its in Kathlyn's POV. You were warned. Don't blame me. ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. But YAY the haitus is over!**

It was horrible. The first night in the mountain. M'gann wanted it to be sleepover like and everyone but me and cousin Archy agreed. Archy was opposed to it because she knows. Knows about my terrible nightmares and my horrible, self-inflicted secret. My wrists were always covered. Always. Even at home. Even though I don't do it anymore. That is...I don't slice my wrists open anymore. Archy found out and took away _every sharp object_ I owned. **_Which is alot_**. Then she told mom. Mom cried. They hugged me. But I don't do it anymore. Its been six months since then. I still have the scars. Three, small, neat white lines on each of my wrists. I don't want them to see. I don't want anyone to see. Don't want them to ask. To dredge up those _bad memories._ To pull all that pain back to the surface. The mental pain that never leaves. That is so much worse than any physical pain I have ever been through.

.

.

.

.

But they will see. They will ask.

.

.

.

.

.

I will not answer.

.

.

.

.

.

**Not verbally.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Not mentally._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Not ever._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**A/N: Don't hate me! Btw, the next chapter makes me look like a liar (Because I'm the author) but its ALL ACCORDING TO THE PLAN!**

**So don't hate me. And Review? Rate? Follow? Favorite? Please!? They motivate me to upload more! If that helps. -.-'**


End file.
